


A new and powerful ally

by Assassin0Archangel



Category: Sword Art Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin0Archangel/pseuds/Assassin0Archangel
Summary: As of late in Aincrad, there has been rumors of a player that kills player killers and is indicated by its blue marking of a player's stance indicating that. Kirito happens to stumble across this player and becomes friends with that player. This player uses equipment unlike anything they've seen and has a secret boss as its partner? Takes place in an alternate universe where Kirito marries Lisbeth instead of Asuna and Suguha decides to join Kirito in here.





	A new and powerful ally

There has been rumors of a player that kills player killers that has been circling the death game of Sword Art Online as of late. This player dual wields two great swords and wears clothing that grants it a massive boost and no player killer escapes its wrath. These rumors sprang up out right after the clearance of the 74th floor after some player killer guilds suddenly vanished. Kirito was in the middle of his vacation when he bumped into something. He looked up and saw what looked like a player that wore mysterious clothing. Lisbeth was in surprise that he bumped into such a player. Just then they saw the two great swords indicating the player was that mysterious player.

Kirito said, "Are you that player we've heard rumors of?" The figure put the hood that obscured its face down before saying, "Yes, I am that player, Maria Serval is my name but you can call me Archangel. I am that PKK people have talked about. You may have wondered what my equipment is. Well all of it I got from secret bosses scattered across Aincrad. Knowing how I might get hunted for it I soulbound all of it to me. That makes it so if I die my equipment goes with me to the grave. My weapons of choice are the Sol blade and its evil twin, the Dark sword. In case I have to fight from range I have the Sagittarius Bow which incidentally enough is the best bow in this game. But that is only a small part of why I'm feared. The big one is that in case I get backed into a corner I can just call for a extremely powerful ally that I have." She whistles and out comes what looks like a very elegant woman out of nowhere. Maria then says, "This is my partner, The Will of Aurora. She is a secret boss and what can be considered the strongest enemy in this game."

Kirito was shocked by this and Lisbeth was trembling behind him. Maria said, "Oh don't worry she won't harm you. You may be wondering how I have her as my ally. Simple really." She pulls out a weird coin. Maria says to the couple, "This is a Chaos Token or Capture Token. It allows one to capture and tame an enemy. Usually these things have no effect on a boss but in my case the Will of Aurora was considered to be a super secret boss and thus they figured to leave the chances in." Kirito said, "Umm sorry if I'm going to be a bit of a bother but can you join us?" Maria said, "You need to prove yourself worthy first. I know of another secret boss's location. If you beat the boss I'll join you. I don't join chumps."

 

Coming up when if I feel like it: Kirito is lead to the secret boss and it proves to be a hassle for him since he never fought one before. As we know he will prevail but what happens afterward?


End file.
